A Clouded Mirror
by Professor Authordude
Summary: While on Tatooine, twenty five year old Obi Wan Kenobi is struck with horrific visions of the future. To what lengths will he go to stop the most terrible from happening? How will this impact the Balance of the Force? Complete.
1. A Clouded Mirror

Disclaimer- The Bearded, Flanneled One owns Star Wars. I just borrow the characters for the purposes of mush.

A/N- I got the idea for this story when I was troubled by insomnia one night. It is my first Star Wars story. It really is my first, even though I posted my Obi-Wan vignette first. The reasoning? The vignette is three pages long, and this is twenty-nine pages. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/talking through bond/**

(number of footnote)

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Master, the hyperdrive generator is shot. We'll need a new one."

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed. "That's going to complicate things." '_Even more than they are already complicated.' _ he added to himself wryly.

From the half-smile that flashed over Obi-Wan's countenance, it was clear that his apprentice had picked up on the gist of his thoughts.

He put down the boarding ramp and prepared to get off, but something niggling in the back of his mind made him pause. Almost separate from his mind the tall Jedi Master turned toward his twenty-five year old apprentice, who had just finished hauling out the old hyperdrive generator.

"Obi-Wan," he said, as his Padawan looked up, "Will you accompany me?" (1)

"Yes, Master," he quickly wiped the surprised look from his face.

As they descended the ramp, Queen Amidala's head of security followed, leading a young woman. "The Queen commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes to learn more about the planet."

There was a sparkle of mischief in Obi-Wan's eyes which he stifled before anyone noticed as his Master said, "I do not think this is a good idea. Stick close."

Qui-Gon was forced to push down his irritation as Jar Jar Binks came after them, saying, "Mesa coming with you!" (2)

"Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said seriously. "There is something very important I need you to do here."

He caught the calculating look his Master sent in his direction, but continued to regard the Gungan with his solemn gaze.

"Mesa glad to help," it was the reaction Obi-Wan had hoped for.

"Since we're leaving, Captain Panaka will probably be very busy. I'm sure it would be a great help to him if you stick close to the Queen and alert him if there is anything amiss."

"And," put in Queen Amidala's young handmaiden, "since I won't be with her, she may need you to do some things for her which I normally do."

"Okie dokie!" Jar Jar said cheerfully, heading back to the ship.

The party of three people and one droid continued down the ramp, and it closed behind them. Only then did Obi-Wan allow a large grin to spread over his face. "That was very good, Padawan," Qui-Gon said in an amused tone of voice.

"Thank you, Master." His voice was choked with what sounded suspiciously like stifled laughter.

"He has a good heart," remarked the fourteen year old girl, who, despite her shorter stature, easily kept pace with the Jedi.

"It's not his heart I doubt," Obi-Wan assured her. "More his ability to stay out of trouble."

"Perhaps," she conceded primly, but shot him a smile which belied her tone. "You don't think the Queen really has me fetch and carry for her, do you?"

A snort of laughter escaped him. "I feel sorry for her."

"I'm glad I'm out here instead of back in there."

The words were innocent enough, but Obi-Wan looked at her sharply out of the corner of his eye. He had a growing suspicion about this handmaiden. "What's your name?"

"I'm Padme," she smiled. "And I already know who you are."

'_Of that I have no doubt,'_ he thought quietly.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Standing outside the small shop, Qui-Gon reached into his pocket. "Here," he handed Obi-Wan the comlink. "If Captain Panaka calls while I'm getting the parts, you'll have to take care of it."

Obi-Wan's startled gaze met his own. "I trust your judgment, Padawan," he firmly put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "The Force will guide you."

"Yes, Master," his protégé closed his hands around the comlink and stowed it safely in his pocket.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As Qui-Gon went to bargain with Watto, the shorter Jedi wandered around the store, not really looking at anything.

"Are you an angel?" he heard the small boy who was watching the shop ask Padme.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as the kid replied with all of the sage wisdom of a nine year old boy.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said, looking from the pretty young girl in front of his to the tall young man looking around Watto's shop.

"I'm Padme Naberrie," the handmaiden introduced herself.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the Padawan smiled, crossed the room to stand in front of Anakin, and extended his hand for the boy to shake.

As the small hand clasped his own, the round face of the child in front of his turned into a black face covering. The figure standing where Anakin had been raised a red lightsaber. His eyes closed, and he felt the blade sweep through him.

Obi-Wan's face was chalk white, and he shuddered. "Are you okay?" asked Anakin, frowning in concern.

He faked a smile, saying, "I'm fine, someone just walked over my grave." He refrained from mentioning he had just seen himself put in his grave.

"I know what you mean. My mom says that, too."

Obi-Wan managed a slight smile, not missing the discerning look Padme shot him. While he had diverted Anakin's attention, she was not fooled.

He walked to the window and looked out at Mos Espa, listening with half an ear as Anakin told Padme of his life on Tatooine. His heart clenched involuntarily as the young boy mentioned he and his mother were both slaves.

Abruptly Qui-Gon strode through the shop toward the door. His face was impassive, but Obi-Wan could feel his frustration. "We need to leave."

Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin and followed his Master.

Padme smiled, saying, "I'm glad to have met you, Anakin."

"I was glad to meet you too," he called after her.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Watto doesn't accept Republic daktaris," Qui-Gon explained quietly. "Obi-Wan, is there anything on the ship we can barter with?"

"Not much," he replied, a pensive frown on his face. "A few containers of supplies. The Queen's wardrobe, maybe."

Padme gave a cough that sounded quite a bit like a suppressed laugh.

Obi-Wan's answering smile was brief, before the gravity of the situation returned. "Nothing in the amounts you're talking about, though, Master."

They walked on in silence for several minutes. The wind had started to pick up, and sand was being blown in their faces.

"Padme! Obi-Wan!" they heard a young voice shout their names from behind them.

Turning, the apprentice was relieved to see the small form of Anakin Skywalker running through the blowing sand. "Do you have shelter?" he asked when he caught up.

"Our ship is on the outskirts of the city," Qui-Gon replied.

"You'll never make it," his blue-gray eyes were round. "Sand storms are very, very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place."

By the time they reached Anakin's house, it was nearly impossible to see more than a few inches beyond the end of one's nose.

"Mom, I'm home!" he shouted as they went inside.

A tall woman came into the entryway, stopping short at the sight of the visitors. "These are my friends, Mom. Padme Naberrie, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and--" he looked expectantly at Qui-Gon, who took over.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," he told Anakin's mother. "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the storm."

"I am Shmi Skywalker," she told them.

At that moment, Obi-Wan's hand strayed to his pocket. "Excuse me for a moment," he said softly, walking to a corner and pulling out the comlink. "Kenobi here."

He listened intently for a moment, then said, "It's bait, trying to get you to establish a connection. Send no reply."

Turning off the comlink, he looked up. Qui-Gon could sense his Padawan's uncertainty of his judgment. "You did the right thing, Obi-Wan," he assured him quietly.

"But Master, what if it's true, and the people are dying?"

"Either way, we're running out of time. Even if it is true, nothing can be gained by contacting them. The only thing that could happen is the Queen is captured. Trust your instincts, Obi-Wan. I do."

There was a pause as Obi-Wan met his gaze, then inclined his head, saying, "Yes, Master."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

By the time they sat down to eat, Qui-Gon was thoroughly worried about his apprentice. The most he had spoken was over the comlink to Captain Panaka. The rest of the time he had stood by the window, looking beyond the storm.

Glancing at his Padawan seated to his right, Qui-Gon was disconcerted to notice he had hardly touched his food. While he no longer had the voracious appetite of his teenage years, it was unlike Obi-Wan to simply not eat.

"So, what brings you to Tatooine?" Shmi asked.

"We need parts for our ship," Qui-Gon answered. "And the only currency we have are Republic daktaris."

"I bet I could fix the ship! I can fix anything," Anakin told them.

"I'm sure you could," Qui-Gon told him, amused. "However, without the hyperdrive generator we won't get far."

"Watto must have some weakness," Padme said thoughtfully.

"Gambling," Shmi sighed. "Everything revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Pod racing?" Qui-Gon asked. "I remember when Obi-Wan was fifteen, he snuck off and entered himself in a pod race." (3)

At that Obi-Wan looked up, a small smile on his face. "I thought you'd forgotten that."

"I doubt I could if I tried. Nearly gave me a heart attack when Mace said he'd found you in the starting line of a pod race."

"What happened?" asked Anakin.

"He won," the Jedi Master said, giving his Padawan a proud smile, "and gave the prize money to a friend."

"I podrace too," Anakin told them. "I'm the only Human who can do it. Except Obi-Wan, I mean."

"You must have Jedi reflexes."

Anakin studied him. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon asked casually.

"I saw your laser sword."

Obi-Wan fought a smile at the term.

"Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"That's impossible. No one can kill a Jedi." the small boy declared with conviction.

"I wish that were true," he answered quietly. **/Breathe, Padawan./** he added to his protégé, who had inhaled sharply.

The nine year old turned to him next. "Are you a Jedi too?"

"Not quite," he gave the child a slight smile. "I am still learning the ways of the Force."

"Obi-Wan has been my Padawan Learner for about twelve years."

"Padawhat?"

"Padawan. The Jedi use it to mean 'apprentice.' "

"Wow, that's a long time to be a Jedi. It's longer than I've been alive."

"I was very small when I was first brought to the Temple on Coruscant, and I was afraid. But Master Yoda talked to me, and I felt better. Which is odd," a half-smile crossed his face. "One would not expect Master Yoda to be comforting to a youngling. He's about this tall," he gestured about a foot and a half off of the ground, "has huge ears, wrinkly green skin, is eight hundred years old, speaks backwards, and carries around a stick."

Anakin looked puzzled. "Oh."

"Don't be fooled by the stick," Qui-Gon put in. "He pretends to need it for walking, but it's really just there so he can hit people in the shins."

"But if you were very young, Obi-Wan," Shmi asked. "What about your family?"

"The Jedi are my family."

"When Force-sensitive child is discovered, the parents decide whether or not he or she will be trained as a Jedi," Qui-Gon explained. "For a few years they are allowed periodic visits home."

"Do you remember your family?" Anakin asked him.

"Not really. It was a long time ago."

"What about you, Obi-Wan?"

"It has been many years... I had a brother... named Owen."

Qui-Gon was transfixed. The shadows on his Padawan's countenance had given way to a look of unguarded remembrance. He almost looked like the young boy he had first met over twelve years before.

"My mother and father... laughing. Owen climbing a tree, and helping me follow," he shrugged. "I have not seen them for years. I do remember that on visits home it was very hard to leave my mother, as much as I love the Temple."

Qui-Gon was surprised. "Most Jedi your age remember nothing at all about their biological family."

"I think it's because of Phindar. On Phindar, when I was thirteen," he explained for Padme, Anakin, and Shmi's benefit, "I was forced to submit to a memory wipe. But I kept all of my memories; I used the Force to protect them." he reached inside his tunic and pulled out something that had been concealed next to his heart. "This helped me. Master gave it to me for my thirteenth birthday."

Anakin, Padme, and Shmi each looked at the river rock as he continued. "I think I can still remember the people I was born to because I fought so hard to keep those memories on Phindar."

It was more than he had spoken all day. Qui-Gon blessed Anakin and Shmi for helping to crumble the walls that left Obi-Wan brooding by himself.

"Wow," said Anakin as he passed the stone back, "that sounds like an adventure."

A faint smile touched his mouth. "I guess you could say that. What about you, Anakin?" he turned the conversation away from himself. "Have you had any adventures?"

In the middle of the story, Padme looked up. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

Qui-Gon looked over, and saw his Padawan clenching both his fists and his jaw. His eyes stared blankly in front of him, and several shudders ripped through his body. He was very pale.

"Did someone walk over your grave again?" asked Anakin.

Giving a wan smile, the apprentice nodded.

"What do you mean, Ani?" Shmi asked.

"You know, when you get the shivers up your spine. It happened earlier."

It did not surprise Qui-Gon that his protégé had tried to pass it off as naught. He felt Obi-Wan's forehead, finding it covered in cold sweat. "Padawan, you're all clammy. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Master. I'm fine."

"Perhaps you'd like to lie down?" Shmi offered.

Obi-Wan's face showed stark relief, but still no color. "Thank you, that would be very nice."

"There's a couch in that room there."

He got up and went in the direction she had pointed. Once he had left, Shmi asked, "Is he really alright?"

"I'm not sure. He's been very quiet all day, quieter than usual. Obi-Wan is not usually this reserved. Something is troubling him, I just don't know what it is."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin offered to race the pod he had built in the Boonta Eve Classic the next day. Though his mother did not like it, he was determined to help, and it was the only way.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon stood. "I want to see if Obi-Wan's feeling any better. He's very good at fixing things, Ani. Maybe he could help you with your pod."

He walked into the room, expecting to see Obi-Wan lying down on the couch. Instead the young man was standing by the window, one hand clenched on the frame, his knuckles white. All of his strong mental shields were in place.

"Padawan, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan turned then, and he seemed to have aged ten years since leaving the table. His face was haggard, his eyes shadowed. "The Force has seen fit to show me a vision. I've been having it ever since I met Anakin."

"What is the vision of?" Qui-Gon crossed the room to face his apprentice.

"My death," he answered flatly. "And it disturbs me."

"Will you show me?" At Obi-Wan's hesitation, he added, "I want to help you, my Padawan."

There was a slight pause, then Obi-Wan let his shields drop. Immediately Qui-Gon was Ben Kenobi, Jedi hermit from Tatooine. As the blade of the red lightsaber swept through him, he felt the acute loneliness, the regret, the sense of extreme failure, and, above all, the welcoming of death.

Abruptly the vision ended, and Qui-Gon was faced with the worn countenance of his Padawan. Rarely at a loss for words, he could think of naught to say. Finally, he managed, "Who was that?"

"Darth Vader. Sith Lord apprenticed to Darth Sidious, known as the Emperor." The shadows around his eyes got darker. "Vader was once my Padawan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Try it now," came a muffled voice from under the pod racer.

"OK!" Anakin flicked a few switches, then moved the thruster bars forward. The pod revved but went nowhere.

"Hang on," Obi-Wan moved a few more wires.

The pod shot off, leaving behind the sound of a nine-year-old boy whooping in triumph and a Jedi covered in soot. "Anakin, come back here!" Shmi shouted as she and Qui-Gon ran to where the pod had been.

Obi-Wan tried to say something, coughed soot into his hand, then managed, "It's okay, he's wearing a helmet."

He pushed himself to his feet and removed the goggles which had protected his eyes. Qui-Gon had to laugh. "Padawan, if you could see yourself now..."

Through their bond, he showed Obi-Wan exactly how comical he looked: from the mid-abdomen up he was completely covered in soot except for two entirely clean patches around his eyes. The twenty-five year old laughed too, his Master rejoicing in the sound.

All of them had to guffaw when they noticed on the ground a completely black blob with an Obi-Wan-shaped clean spot in the middle of it.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"What are you going to do with that blood sample, Master?"

"Test it for midi-chlorians as soon as we get back to the ship. There's something about him..."

"I know; I feel it too," Obi-Wan hesitated, then asked, "Master, if I might..."

Qui-Gon handed the sample over, and Obi-Wan cupped it in his hands. Reaching inside for the white light of the Force, he felt astonishing power that shocked him. "There's not an instrument I know of that will measure the midi-chlorians in his blood, Master. What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," he frowned in thought. "I'm really not sure."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As quietly as possible, Obi-Wan stole onto the back porch, where he and his Master had stood only three hours earlier discussing the abnormally high concentration of midi-chlorians in Anakin's blood. He knelt by the ledge, pressing his forehead to the cool stone, trying to dispel the vision that was infinitely worse to think of than his own death.

He had a strong urge to check on Qui-Gon, but fought it.

'_He's a Jedi Master, not like he needs me to make sure he's okay.'_

'_Sure needed your help in that vision you just had,' _countered another voice in his head.

'_It hasn't happened yet-- the future is always in motion. It doesn't have to happen!'_

'_How do you know?'_

At that, his fingers clenched convulsively on the ledge, and nearly against his will he sent out a small tendril of thought, just to make sure Qui-Gon was still there. He exhaled the breath he had not realized he was holding when he felt his Master's solid presence at the other end of the bond.

As light as the touch was, Qui-Gon felt it; he was worried about his Padawan. He followed Obi-Wan's path to the porch, stopping short at the sight of his apprentice kneeling on the ground, hands clutched on the ledge and a trickle of blood coming from a cut on one hand where the jagged stone had bitten into it, his eyes clenched shut, a tear rolling down his face in spite of it. (4)

"Obi-Wan?" He was shaken to he core by the sight of his Padawan's tears. The younger man never, ever cried when there was a chance anyone would see him. "What's wrong, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open. "Master?" he asked in a ragged voice. "Is it really you?"

Qui-Gon felt a sense of deja vu, remembering a confused twelve year old in the sick bay of the Monument asking him the same question. He knelt on the ground next to his twenty-five-year-old Padawan, who for all of the Force looked about fifteen, reached forward, and cupped Obi-Wan's face in his hand.

Gently he pulled his apprentice toward him until his face rested on his shoulder. The dam broke then, and Obi-Wan cried silently, shoulders shaking, gripping his Master's tunic as if he was afraid he would be ripped away.

Not knowing what was wrong, or having any idea what could upset someone so composed, Qui-Gon could only fold his Padawan in his arms, rest his cheek on the spiky ginger hair, and offer what little comfort he could.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As the podrace started, Obi-Wan felt a sense of wrongness in the Force. Sure enough, Anakin's pod was going nowhere. He focused on it, determining that Anakin was trying to put in too much fuel from a dead stop. Concentrating, he pulled away enough fuel so that the pod shot off. Losing would not be acceptable. He knew what was riding on the outcome of this race.

Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and he gripped the railing. That had probably not been the wisest move, but there was no other option.

He could feel his Master studying him, knowing the mask of false cheerfulness he had been employing all morning to be a ruse. Sometimes Obi-Wan wished he was a little less observant.

A while later, the left stabilizer gave out. A picture of Sebulba hammering on it flashed in front of his eyes. "Oh no you don't," he muttered, using the Force to fix it.

Qui-Gon caught him as he swayed, steadying him until he could stand again. He shot his Master a grateful look.

"What was that?" asked Padme.

"Sebulba sabotaged the left stabilizer," he answered, referring to the pod. "I just made that thing go yesterday— I'm not about to let that Dug break it."

From the look on her face, Padme was not happy that he had dodged the question, but had no time to call him on it as Sebulba's pod exploded and Anakin won the race.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

After discovering a probe droid of unknown origin following them, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin ran to the ship. Before they reached it, however, the apprentice felt a stirring in the Dark Side of the Force. He stopped and activated his lightsaber, turning in the direction of the dark presence.

"Obi-Wan, what--"

"Go, Master!" using a Force-push, he shoved his surprise Master and Anakin toward the Nubian cruiser.

Coming face to face with the disturbance, Obi-Wan saw the red-and-black-skinned Sith from his vision the night before. _'Interesting,'_ he thought as the ugly bugger pulled out his red lightsaber. _'He's not fighting with his double-bladed 'saber yet.'_

Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to run back to where Obi-Wan faced the dark presence alone, but knew he had to look after Anakin. They ran for the ship, and the Jedi Master immediately went to the controls. "We have to take off."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, aghast.

"We're not leaving him, if that's what you're worried about," he said, scanning the area. "There! Fly low."

It was an amazing sight. Both the Zabrak Sith and Obi-Wan fought their fiercest: slashing, leaping, striking. _'Soon,'_ Qui-Gon realized with a pang, _'Soon he will be ready.'_

He lowered the boarding ramp, and Obi-Wan jumped, caught the edge, and launched himself into the ship.

He landed in an undignified heap, winded. "What was that, Obi-Wan?"

"Darth Maul," the twenty-five year old answered quietly, a dark curtain drawn across his face.

"What was he here for?"

"I'm not sure."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"The boy _must_ be trained," Qui-Gon said vehemently.

"He's too old, and his future uncertain," Mace Windu replied.

"Then I will train him. I take Anakin as my Padawan Learner."

While Qui-Gon missed the flash of hurt that Obi-Wan quickly schooled into his Jedi mask, the Council did not.

"Have a Padawan, you already do," Yoda said sharply. "Take another, you cannot."

"Obi-Wan is ready for the trials. I saw that clearly today as he fought the Sith."

"Think you are ready, do you?" Yoda addressed the younger man.

"Yes, Master Yoda," he inclined his head respectfully.

Yoda, however, was not the oldest and wisest of the Jedi Council for naught. He could see Obi-Wan's doubt's of his own abilities, and his uncertainty of his future.

"Remains to be seen, that does," he peered intently at his grandPadawan (5). "Know this, Qui-Gon Jinn. If train young Skywalker you do, against the wishes of the Council it will be."

Everyone turned abruptly to Obi-Wan as all the air whooshed from him. Qui-Gon recognized immediately what was happening, took several long strides to his Padawan's side, and gripped his shoulder in support. "Breathe, Obi-Wan."

Once the episode was over, Mace asked, "What was that?"

"On Tatooine, Obi-Wan began having visions of his death at the hands of a Sith."

"Why were we not immediately informed?"

"The news of Darth Maul was more important." Obi-Wan spoke for the second time, and the Council was startled by the change in his voice. "That is now. In my vision I was much older."

Yoda studied him a moment. "Alone with Obi-Wan, I would like to be. Mace, stay too, you shall."

With a concerned glance at his apprentice, Qui-Gon bowed and left the room. Anakin followed his example, then the rest of the Council left as well.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Ten minutes later, Mace Windu strode out of the Council Chamber, looking troubled.

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Still talking to Yoda. Qui-Gon, my friend," he sighed. "For all your teaching to think before one acts, you still need to learn that yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your total spur-of-the-moment decision to make Anakin your apprentice."

"He is the Chosen One. He must be trained."

"You are entitled to your opinion; for the record, I supported having him trained. But the fact of the matter is that Obi-Wan, your _Padawan_, looked like you had stabbed him."

Qui-Gon blinked at his friend, suddenly at a total loss of what to say.

"He hid it well, I almost thought I had imagined it." Mace shook his head. "Do you know what his visions are of?"

"Yes, he showed me."

"His death, you mean. Did you notice any other odd behavior he displayed on Tatooine, odder than after he first started having the visions?"

A pensive frown settled itself over Qui-Gon's features. "I woke up that night and he was crying. Obi-Wan never cries."

Mace rubbed one hand over his face and sighed again. "He had just had a vision of your death at the hand of Darth Maul. That's what he saw in front of the entire Council, and he saw it again a few minutes ago."

An icy hand squeezed Qui-Gon's heart as his friend continued speaking. "He has seen flashes of other things too, which have disturbed him, but we do not know what they are."

They looked up as the door to the Council Chamber opened and Yoda walked out, followed by Obi-Wan. Without a word the Padawan began loading the ship for travel.

"Accompany Queen Amidala to Naboo you will. Learn more about Darth Maul, I think you shall."

"Of course."

Yoda regarded him steadily for a moment, then said, "A special person, your Padawan is. Realize it before the end, I hope you do. For your sake, as well as his."

Qui-Gon had no idea what Yoda was talking about, but felt a chill of foreboding all the same.

Leaning on his gimer stick, the diminutive Master slowly walked over to Obi-Wan and gestured for the twenty-five year old to kneel. "Too late to change your mind it is not," Qui-Gon heard him say. "but know you will not do so, I do. Greatest potential of any I have ever seen, you possess, and sorry that this is the will of the Force, I am. My blessing, you have. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Following one step behind his Master, Obi-Wan saw himself in the window of the ship. Though everything around him was clear, his own reflection was blurry.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- So ends the first chapter of my first Star Wars story. This has two endings, one happy, and one sad. They will both be posted at the same time so people who want the happy ending do not get desperate and read the sad ending just to figure out Obi-Wan's plot.

The part about Obi-Wan's family and Phindar is from JA#3: The Hidden Past by Jude Watson.

Footnotes as follows:

(1) - I agonized for twelve hours to come up with a reason for Obi-Wan to go with Qui-Gon, before realizing, "Wait! This is Star Wars! I'll just blame the Force!" So there you have it. The Force told Qui-Gon to bring Obi-Wan with him.

(2) - I just read The Phantom Menace by Terry Brooks, and I found out that Jar Jar begged not to go to Mos Espa, but I wrote this before then.

(3) - I am obviously taking liberties here. I noticed in the Jedi Apprentice series Obi-Wan is thirteen forever, then one book he is fourteen, and the next time age is mentioned he is sixteen. Nothing is really mentioned about him being fifteen, so we can pretend.

(4) - Just in case it is not clear, Obi-Wan had the vision, checked on Qui-Gon, and felt better. However, by the time Qui-Gon got out there he had had the vision again, and that is why he was crying.

(5) - Qui-Gon was Dooku's Padawan, who was Yoda's Padawan, therefore Qui-Gon is Yoda's Padawan's Padawan, or grandPadawan. Likewise, Yoda is Qui-Gon's grandMaster.

I know I kind of made Obi-Wan into some sort of Super-Jedi, but that is the beauty of being the author-- you can make your childhood hero(es) as cool as you like. I hope to have the endings up soon. Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer- If I owned Star Wars, there would be a ton more mush, not to mention Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would be alive.

A/N- Welcome to the original ending, now called the happy ending. I wrote the sad ending after I read JA#2 The Dark Rival. Mush abounds, I hope everyone enjoys.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Star Wars" talking

'_Star Wars' _ private thoughts

**/Star Wars/** talking through bond

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan sleep fitfully on the sleepcouch of the starship. A frown was knit on Obi-Wan's face, his braid wrapped around one hand. Despite the rock-solid shields around his mind, the tall Jedi Master picked up easily on the young man's distress.

At last he could stand it no longer. Gently placing his hand on his forehead and finding it covered once more in cold sweat, he sent a jolt of wakefulness into his protege.

With a gasp Obi-Wan woke and sat bolt upright. Qui-Gon pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back as he sucked in huge gulps of air. "It's alright, Padawan, you're safe."

Eventually Obi-Wan's heart rate settled and his breathing became normal. Qui-Gon began unplaiting his Padawan braid. He smoothed the crinkled stands, then wove them back together. Once he was finished, he sighed, rearranging the braid. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan turned to face him, looking puzzled. "Sorry for what, Master?"

"I shouldn't have sprung my decision to train Anakin on you like that. I know it came as a shock. But I meant it when I said you were ready to face the trials," he smiled, a faraway look on his face. "When I watched you fight Darth Maul on Tatooine, I knew it then. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. But I was not wholly happy to see it, because I knew it meant you would be a Knight soon."

"Thank you, Master. It means a lot to me that you think I'm ready." he looked Qui-Gon full in the face then, appearing suddenly much older than his twenty-five years. "But whether I am or not, you have to train Anakin. It is of utmost importance. He must be trained," A hint of a smile lightened the shadows on his face. "I have to say, though, Master, I would not mind being your apprentice until I died."

Qui-Gon smiled nostalgically and pulled him back into his arms. "Neither would I, my Padawan," he whispered into Obi-Wan's hair. "Neither would I."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Your honor, I am Queen Amidala," Padme suddenly stepped forward.

Obi-Wan stifled a smile. He had known it all along, and was amused to note that his Master had not. There was little that could surprise Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin, unlike the tall Jedi next to him, did not hide his shock. His jaw had dropped and his thoughts were clearly written on his face: _'Padme is the Queen?'_

As she spoke to the Gungan leader, all doubts in the minds of any present were dispelled. Only a monarch or a Jedi would have the art of diplomacy learned so well.

After the Gungans had agreed to join forces with the Nubians, Padme excused herself and ran over to the Jedi who were preparing to leave in order to get ready for the battle. "Obi-Wan, could you stay for a second? It won't take long, I promise."

The apprentice raised one eyebrow at his Master, who nodded and led Anakin off.

The young queen regarded him with a piercing stare. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"I suspected it from the beginning, and all of the little innocuous things you did unconsciously confirmed my suspicions."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I admired you," he smiled at her look of shock. "The Trade Federation was after you and we were going into an unknown location controlled by the Hutts, not to mention you are ridiculously young to be a queen, and still you disguised yourself as a handmaiden and came with us. That took courage."

"Oh," she seemed at a slight loss for words. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

"None of that," she smiled broadly at him. "Padme is still fine."

"In which case, Padme," he gave a small smile in return. "I must take my leave."

"Good luck, Obi-Wan," she told him as he departed. "But I wish you would tell me what's wrong," was added quietly once he was out of earshot.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Obi-Wan, do I really have to hide during the battle?"

"What?"

"Master Qui-Gon said I have to find someplace safe and stay there. Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But if you side with me, it will be two against one!"

"He's the Master, and I'm the Padawan. His vote counts more than mine."

Qui-Gon looked amused. "What was it that your friend Cerasi called me?"

"My 'Boss-Master,' " he smiled, but his eyes were sad. "She called me a 'Pada-Jedi.' "

Anakin looked confused. "Who's Cerasi?"

Obi-Wan folded his hands in his lap and studied them. "I met Cerasi when I was thirteen, on the planet Melida/Daan. She and a boy named Nield led the Young, who worked to stop the perpetual war. She was," his throat tightened, and he swallowed, "She was killed by those who wanted the war to continue."

He kept his gaze on his white-knuckled hands clenched in his lap. It was obviously a painful subject. Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Anakin said quietly.

Having regained his composure, Obi-Wan looked up. "It's alright. She achieved her dream. Melida/Daan has been peaceful ever since. The people did not let her sacrifice go to waste."

"It was a close call," Qui-Gon recalled. "There was almost a war to avenge her, but we managed to convince them Cerasi would want peace after her death. After all, she worked her whole life for it."

"Hers is an amazing legacy," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, a dream-like look on his face. "Knowing she is responsible for the peace of so many people... that is something I wouldn't mind being remembered for."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan stood behind the wall of pulsing red light, watching his Master fight Darth Maul. He knew that soon they would pass in front of him, and that would be the time to strike.

'_Patience, Kenobi,' _ he told himself. _'You go through too soon and it won't help Master at all.'_

Finally, they came close to where he was. It was now or never. _'May the Force protect me.'_

Wrapping one hand securely around his Padawan braid, gripping his lightsaber in the other, he activated the weapon. He swung the 'saber in an arc, stepping through the wall of light as he did so. Obi-Wan felt incredible pain, but channeled it through the Force in order to complete the task he had set himself.

Both Qui-Gon and Darth Maul lowered their weapons in shock as the young man came through the laser barrier, activated lightsaber in hand. This proved to be a fatal error on the Sith's part, for when the blue lightsaber came along its intended path, it cleaved him neatly in two.

Obi-Wan and Darth Maul fell in unison, their bodies striking the floor at the same instant. The now deactivated 'saber left Obi-Wan's burned hand and rolled across the floor.

Qui-Gon's own lightsaber clattered to the ground as he ran to his apprentice's side and dropped to his knees. "Obi-Wan?" he asked in a choked voice, gently cradling the young man in his arms.

Slowly, Obi-Wan's pain-filled eyes fluttered open, and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Master," he said softly, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp.

Qui-Gon had a fleeting moment of panic, but recognized the signs of a healing trance. "Thank the Force," he whispered, lifting his Padawan. "Hold on, Obi-Wan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The healers in the Theed medical ward were startled to see a tall Jedi burst frantically into the room, but their visitor was not.

"Needs time in the bacta tank, he does," Yoda said of the unconscious young man in Qui-Gon's arms.

The healers complied instantly, leaving the two Masters to talk.

"How did you know to come?"

"Told me, the Force did. Surprised, I was, the see your Padawan alive."

Qui-Gon stood in shock. "You knew?"

"Told me what he was planning, Obi-Wan did. Dissuade him, I could not. Expected him to die, we both did."

The taller Master sat again. "Why did he do it, Master Yoda?"

"Saw your death at the hand of Darth Maul in the power station, he did in front of me. Upset him very much, it did. Willing to die to save you, he was."

Qui-Gon sighed, rubbing one hand over his face. "I don't deserve to have anyone as wonderful as Obi-Wan for an apprentice."

Looking stern, Yoda whapped him in the shin with his gimer stick. "Time to feel sorry for yourself, it is not. Determination of the Force, it was, that Obi-Wan should be your Padawan. Fought it, you did, but the Force won."

"Not until he almost died to save he on Bandomeer," the normally calm Jedi gripped his hair in frustration, before looking at the the peaceful expression of his already-healing apprentice suspended in bacta. "He was right, too; I would not have been able to stop him."

"Only the Force has that power," Yoda agreed. "But dwell on it, you must not. Focus on the moment."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon echoed his Padawan's favorite phrase.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin and Padme came into the infirmary, the young queen looking concerned and her companion just plain confused.

"Qui-Gon, what happened?" she asked.

"Master Yoda?" Anakin said incredulously at nearly the same moment.

Yoda stood, leaning on his gimer stick. "Come with me now, you will, and I will explain. Waking up soon, Obi-Wan should be," he added to Qui-Gon.

"I wanna see Obi-Wan!" Anakin said.

"Later, Ani," the tall Jedi managed a smile. "He won't be feeling too good."

The nine year old reluctantly followed Padme and Yoda out the door.

The diminutive Master's statement proved accurate: not five minutes after they left, Obi-Wan's sensors went off.

A few medics rushed in. "What's the problem?" one asked Qui-Gon as the others began picking up readouts.

"He doesn't like waking up in an enclosed environment if he's not expecting it."

"Most people don't," the head medic agreed, scrutinizing the readout given to him by an associate. "Well, if it's alright with you, Master Jinn, he can come out of the tank now."

"That's fine," Qui-Gon readily acquiesced.

Within a minute the twenty-five year old was wrapped in his Master's too-large robe and sprawled on a hospital bed, looking tired but content. Qui-Gon pulled up a chair by his side, taking his Padawan's now healed hand between his larger ones.

"You gave me quite the scare, Obi-Wan," he said, thinking it was the understatement of the century.

"Sorry, Master," he looked somewhat contrite, "but you have to understand I'm surprised to be alive right now."

"That's what Yoda told me," Qui-Gon pushed down the feeling of despair at the thought of Obi-Wan's calm acceptance of death. "I still don't understand why."

"This is what I saw on Tatooine the night before the pod race," Obi-Wan pulled down the carefully constructed shields around that part of his mind.

Qui-Gon watched his own death through his apprentice's eyes, feeling the wrenching pain as though his heart had been ripped out of his ribcage and stepped on. "I would rather die than have that happen," his protege whispered, eyes suspiciously bright.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Qui-Gon gathered the young man into his arms. Neither Jedi was ashamed at the tears that fell from their eyes.

The tall Master eventually became aware of his apprentice's exhaustion. "Sleep now, my Obi-Wan," he gently brushed the hair back from his face. "I will be here when you wake." As he watched his Padawan's consciousness give way to slumber, he added softly, "I love you."

Obi-Wan's face was completely relaxed in sleep, and Qui-Gon did not think he had heard until he felt a touch on his mind.

**/I love you too, Master./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Everyone together now, awwwwwwwwww. A few notes:

1) I do not know much about the lasers in the service corridor, so I had to guess. If Obi-Wan should have been burned to a crisp when he went through it, we can chalk it up to his Jedi endurance. He lived because it was the will of the Force. That is my story, and I am sticking to it.

2) The part about his heart being ripped out of his ribcage and stepped on is an allusion to One More Minute by Weird Al Yankovic: "I'd rather rip my heart right out of my ribcage with my bare hands and then throw it on the floor and stomp on it 'til I die..."

3) Obi-Wan's vision in the very beginning was the connection between his death and Qui-Gon's. He saw everything, including Anakin turning to the Dark Side.

4) I have probably confused a few readers by saying that Obi-Wan sees Anakin turn to the Dark Side, and then he turns around and tells Qui-Gon that he has to train him. The reason behind this is Obi-Wan knows Anakin will bring balance to the Force, and Yoda shared his vision. They know Palpatine is a Sith, so they can keep Anakin away from him (not to mention divest him of all of his power).

As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	3. The Happy Epilogue

Disclaimer- I do not own Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Mace, Yoda, Anakin, or Padme (although my sister would love to own Mace's awesome purple lightsaber).

A/N- Hello, and welcome to the happy epilogue! This takes place three days after the happy ending. As a side note, I found out I have been spelling the name for Yoda's shillelagh incorrectly: I spelled it with two "m"s instead of one. Not much else to say. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

**/communicating through bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Thought attending your funeral I would be today, Obi-Wan."

"Don't talk like that, Master Yoda, please," Qui-Gon requested.

"Think about it you may not want to, but forget about it you must not."

"Give him a break, Master Yoda," Mace told him. "Somehow I doubt he's going to forget."

"Right you may be," Yoda was unperturbed. "About what wish you to talk, Obi-Wan?"

The Padawan looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. It had been three days since the fight against Darth Maul in the power station, and he was still recovering from his brush with death.

"You know of the two visions I had on Tatooine," he said quietly. "but on the way here I had another, which linked Master's death to mine."

"The fate of young Skywalker, you saw?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Shared your vision, I did. Already acted against Senator Palpatine, I have. Played on Queen Amidala's unwillingness to see her people suffer, he did, and then manipulated her so she called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Nominated to take his place, Palpatine was."

The young man's brows knit. "And?"

"Elected, he has been. But have an eye on him, I do."

"Always a step ahead, Master Yoda," he smiled.

The diminutive Master's gaze was grave. "Without you, a step ahead I would not be."

"With all due respect, Master, why let him take the office of Supreme Chancellor at all?"

"Concrete evidence, we do not have. Play on his ignorance of our knowledge, we will, until the opportune moment."

Leaning back to rest against his hospital bed which had been moved into a sitting position, the apprentice looked thoughtful. "Master, I feel that Anakin should be trained. Obviously, we have both seen the risks, but precautions can be taken to avoid that path."

"Agree with you, I do."

Qui-Gon and Mace looked at each other, confused.

"Asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin with your dying breath, you did, Qui-Gon," Yoda explained. "Ready, he was not. But deny you your last request, he did not."

"Master, please, I think he gets it," Obi-Wan had seen his Master's look of pain.

Huffing slightly, the ancient Jedi nevertheless complied and proceeded to explain the events which led up to the Clone Wars, and the Clone Wars themselves.

"A trap, the Sith laid. Walked into it, we did, by sending Obi-Wan to fight General Grievous. Seduced Anakin to the Dark Side, Sidious did, while his mentor was gone, and guidance he could not seek. So desperate, he was, to save Padme, that he joined the Sith when Sidious claimed he could keep people from dying."

As Yoda continued, Obi-Wan was in obvious agony while hearing of the horrors Anakin had committed, though he had already known. Qui-Gon gripped his shoulder in support, knowing it was greatly appreciated.

"Once that Padme died he discovered, complete became the transformation from Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader."

"Vader," Qui-Gon whispered in shock. "The Sith who--"

"Killed me, yes."

"See did you what became of Luke Skywalker?"

"No, I woke up after my death."

Not having known what happened after, Obi-Wan joined Mace and Qui-Gon in listening in fascination. When the diminutive Master finished, they were all struck speechless.

The youngest present found his voice first. "That settles it, then. I knew he had to be trained."

Mace clapped Qui-Gon on the shoulder. "Looks like you'll get your way after all."

Far from the smile he had expected, his longtime friend frowned pensively. "What about Obi-Wan?"

"Don't fuss, Master. I'm fine."

"If no one minds me interjecting," the Korun Master put in, "that's rubbish and we all know it."

"Died, you nearly did. Will of the Force, it was, that kept you alive."

"Well, I'll _be _fine," he insisted stubbornly. "Besides, training Anakin is more important."

Yoda turned to Qui-Gon, who said, "I agree that it is imperative that Anakin be trained, but I will not do so until I see for myself that Obi-Wan has made a full recovery. Our ideas of 'fine' tend to differ somewhat."

The small Jedi's face remained expressionless for a moment, then, to their surprise, he smiled. "Proud of you I am, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I realized the truth of your words before it was to late. If I had not, I think it might have destroyed me."

Mace and Obi-Wan looked at each other, confused, then shrugged.

"A solution, I have. Agree I do that you should look after Obi-Wan. Train young Skywalker, I will."

None of them had been expecting that. They all blinked at each other, startled, while Yoda just sat there in his infuriatingly calm way.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Hi, Obi-Wan!"

The twenty-five year old smiled. "Hi, Anakin, good to see you again. Hopefully I'll stay awake this time, eh?" This comment was prompted from the last visit Anakin had made, where he had only managed to stay awake for a few minutes before falling to sleep.

"That's okay. Padme told me you were still getting better. She wanted to come, but she had some meeting to go to," his nose wrinkled. "She said she hopes you're feeling better."

"You can tell her that I feel a lot better, and I say thank you for her concern."

"I will."

"Thanks. Listen, Anakin, Master Yoda finally agreed with me that you should be trained, and he's decided to take you as his Padawan Learner," he paused. "I know my Master was going to, but he feels that he needs to look after me until I've recovered."

The small child nodded gravely. "That's important, Obi-Wan. I don't mind not being trained, but you need to get well."

For a moment, touched by his words, Obi-Wan could not speak. He gave Anakin's hair an affectionate ruffle. "Don't worry, I'll stop by when I'm around to make sure Master Yoda doesn't work you too hard."

"Really?"

"You bet. And once you're really, really good, I want a spar. Deal?"

His eyes went round. "But I'll never be able to beat you!"

The Padawan chuckled. "You might surprise yourself. What do you say?" he extended his hand, palm up.

Anakin looked at it a moment, then smiled, and slapped his palm into Obi-Wan's. "Deal!"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Master, I really think you should reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"Training Anakin. He has such great potential! Not only is he strong in the Force, he has as much compassion as those twice his age. When I told him what was going to happen, he said he didn't mind not being trained as long as I recovered!"

Qui-Gon's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Then what's the problem? It sounds like he took it fine."

"But it would mean so much to him, Master. He idolizes you, you must have noticed. You're the reason he's not a slave on Tatooine anymore, and he knows it."

The tall Master sighed and seated himself in his chair next to Obi-Wan's bed, again reclined at an angle so he could sit up. "Obi-Wan, before we left Coruscant, Yoda gave me a very cryptic message. At the time, I had no idea what he was talking about, but it still made me uneasy. I'll never forget what he said: _'A special person, your Padawan is. Realize it before the end, I hope you do. For your sake, as well as his,'_ " he reached forward and touched the side of his Padawan's face with his fingertips. "For both our sakes, indeed. If I had not--"

Obi-Wan raised one had to stop him. "Master, because of the Force we are both here right now. That is something I did not foresee, even with all of my visions. Don't dwell on what might have been, it will only torment you."

Qui-Gon nodded and took a deep breath, dispelling the thoughts of a dark reality from his mind. "What I'm trying to say is I didn't realize what Yoda was telling me until it was almost too late. Now that I can see how blind I was, I--" he swallowed hard. "You don't have to do this alone, Obi-Wan. I will be there for you because of the incredible thing you gave me-- my life."

The younger man opened his mouth to protest, but his Master went on. "I need to do this. You won't be with me much longer, but I promise you won't face any trials until _you_ say you're ready."

Obi-Wan tried twice to say something before giving up. **/Thank you, Master./**

The older Jedi hugged him tight. **/The Force truly blessed me when it shoved you into my life./**

Safe in his Master's embrace, the still-recovering Padawan drifted off, taking comfort in the knowledge that nothing, not even death, could ever really separate them. The bonds of love are stronger than that.

Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- The last two sentences are from Matthew Stover's novel The Revenge of the Sith. I thought it fit. As a quick note, the Council has decided Obi-Wan is ready for Knighthood after saving Qui-Gon and killing Darth Maul with no anger in his heart, but they have decided to give him time to adjust and recover first.

Coming soon is the next epilogue, in which eighteen year old Padawan Anakin Skywalker, who is very dedicated to the Jedi Order, learns of the Dark Path he might have walked. Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. The Second Happy Epilogue

Disclaimer- If I owned Star Wars, there would be a lot more mush and a lot less death.

A/N- Oh boy, we just got a new computer with MS Word on it! Heh, excitement. Sorry about the wait on this. It takes place nine years after the happy epilogue.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"speech"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through Force/**

**_"speech in visions"_**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Tell him, you must."

"I know," thirty-four-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to burden him with this. He's so different from the reality I saw."

"Arrogance, he has not," Yoda agreed. "Attachments, he has not. Steps, I have taken to prevent his downfall. But know of it, he must. But deserves to hear it from you, he does. Respect you greatly, he always has."

"Master Yoda," he spoke as a thought occurred to him. "Would it be possible for me to show him instead?"

The diminutive Jedi leaned on his gimer stick thoughtfully. "Show him the visions, you could. Teach you how to block your emotions, I will."

"Thank you, Master." He bowed in respect and left the room.

He turned down the twisting corridors of the Temple, stopping in front of a familiar apartment. Obi-Wan pressed the chime and waited.

Within seconds the door opened to reveal the tall figure of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Obi-Wan, how many times must I tell you that you don't need to knock?" He smiled, softening the oft-repeated reprimand, then gripped his former Padawan's shoulder in greeting. "Come in." The younger Master followed him into the apartment and unceremoniously flung himself onto his chair. "How was the meeting with Yoda?"

"It was as I suspected," he sighed. "I hate it when I'm right. He wants me to tell Anakin about the visions I had of the future; I'd rather not think about it ever again."

"Why does he think Anakin needs to know?"

"About a year from now, things started too go very wrong in that reality. I think Master Yoda wants him to be aware, so he does not make the same mistakes.

"Of course I think he should know, and I agree with Master Yoda that I should be the one to tell him. We decided that I could show him my vision through shared meditation. Master Yoda said he'd teach me to block my emotions from it so Anakin won't feel them. Somehow I think he's going to be on enough of a guilt trip as it is."

"He's only eighteen," Qui-Gon mused.

"That's what I thought, but Yoda is adamant. Anakin's his Padawan, who am I to argue?" He shrugged before looking up uncertainly. "Master, I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, could you maybe come with me when I show Anakin my visions?"

"Of course I will."

"It's not pleasant, and I'm not sure I'll be able to block my emotions from you and Anakin both…"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smiled gently. "I'm not going to abandon you if it's too unpleasant. You've suffered these visions alone in silence for far too long, and if I can help you in any way, I will be happy to do so."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Yoda opened the door to his quarters. "Obi-Wan," he seemed unsurprised to see the younger Master. "Time, is it?"

"Yes." His great-grandPadawan was paler than normal, but resolute.

"Anakin," the green Master called. "Someone here to see you, there is."

"Coming, Master," came a familiar voice, then in walked the eighteen-year-old Padawan. His face lit up. "Obi-Wan! Or," he added. "should I say, Master Kenobi?"

"For goodness sake, please don't call me that, it makes me feel old."

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not as old as my Master."

Yoda humphed. "When nine hundred years old you are, look this good you will not (1)."

"I believe you," Obi-Wan assured him. "Anakin, you grew again. Would you cut that out!"

"Now that I'm finally taller than you, I guess so."

"As bad as younglings, you both are."

"Thank you, I try." Anakin grinned.

"Invite you over, I never will again, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Only acts like this around you, he does."

"Be fair, I do it to Master Qui-Gon too."

"Out, both of you! More of this silliness I cannot stand!"

They knew he was not truly annoyed, even when he got in his parting shot: his gimer stick against their shins.

"I'm calling the Padawan Abuse Emergency Comline!" Anakin called back. "Thank goodness Master Qui-Gon warned me about that Sith-stick. So, where to?"

""Give me a second, Qui-Gon said he'd find somewhere for us."

**/Master/**

**/I'm in the Room of the Thousand Fountains./**

**/Thanks, we'll be there soon./**

They walked quickly to the room, finding Qui-Gon near the waterfall where Bruck Chun had fallen to his death over twenty years ago.

"Hi, Master Qui-Gon."

"Hello, Anakin, good to see you again." He smiled, but his eyes were grave.

The Padawan turned to Obi-Wan, confused, but found that his honorary older brother looked just as serious. "What is it?"

"You'd better sit down, Anakin." He waited until all three of them had settled on the ground. "Do you remember nine years ago, on Tatooine, when I went off by myself for long periods of time?"

"Yes, we were all worried."

"I'm afraid I wasn't entirely truthful with you that day. I was having a recurring vision of my death at the hand of a Sith, and, starting that night, a vision of my Master's death at the hand of Darth Maul." He took a breath to calm himself. "Master Yoda was the only person who knew of my plan to save him. I never expected to live."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise at his friend's matter-of-fact statement. He turned to Qui-Gon, but the older Jedi's face had tightened in pain.

"On the way to Naboo, I saw what would occur between Qui-Gon's death and mine. It showed me your fate, which is closely intertwined with mine. While there is only an infinitesimal possibility of these events coming to pass, Master Yoda wants you to know all the same.

"I must warn you, the future as I saw it was not a pleasant place. It will be very painful for you to watch."

"If my Master wants me to see it, I am willing."

To the apprentice's surprise, Obi-Wan smiled. "Right there is part of the reason I found this unnecessary, at least at this time. In the reality I saw, you were far too busy flirting with Senator Amidala to listen to me."

"Padme?" Anakin blinked. "I haven't really thought about her in years. She was very kind to me, though."

"You'll find that her fate is another which is closely interconnected with yours. Are you ready?"

Folding his legs under him, Anakin nodded.

"Calm your mind like you do when you meditate, and let ours meld with yours."

Qui-Gon and Anakin both did as he instructed, and the vivid images began. In addition to blocking his emotions from Anakin, Yoda had also helped Obi-Wan show the vision from an objective point of view instead of through his eyes.

Obi-Wan was fairly skilled at shielding his feelings from both Jedi; the only time that Qui-Gon could feel any of his emotions at all was when they were exceptionally strong. A wave of despair not his own hit him as they witnessed his death.

**_"What's going to happen to me now?" nine-year-old Anakin asked Obi-Wan._**

**/What?./** the Anakin observing was indignant. ** /Yeah, Obi-Wan, sorry your Master just died and all, but I'm more concerned with myself./**

**/Anakin, you were nine./**

**/Still…/**

:new sequence:

**_"And you will follow my lead," Obi-Wan told his arrogant nineteen-year-old apprentice._**

"Why?"

**/Because Obi-Wan's the Master and he said so./**/ Anakin was plainly disgusted with his behavior. **/And quit making eyes at Padme, you're a Jedi for Force sake./**

:new sequence:

**_"You heard Master Windu!" Anakin said to Padme when she suggested going to rescue Obi-Wan._**

**/Oh, so now we play the obedient Padawan. Convenient. When pride is at stake, no way. But your Master's in trouble? That's a great time to follow orders./**

:new sequence:

**_"You go in slowly…"_**

"I'm taking him now!"

"No, Anakin!"

**/What? Honestly, don't I know anything?./**

:new sequence:

**/I still say I deserved to lose my arm for that one. Maybe if I had actually listened for a change, we might have been able to stop the war before it began. Obi-Wan, tell me the truth, I can handle it. What's going on between me and Padme?./**

**/You're secretly married, have been for years./**

**/Terrific. Nice to know I've managed to shatter the Code into more pieces than there are grains of sand on Tatooine./**

:new sequence:

At first it was amusing to watch Anakin's reactions. There was nothing overtly horrible, and the Padawan's resolve to avoid that path was strengthened. Qui-Gon, for his part, was extremely proud of Obi-Wan. The strain of such a rapid transition from being a Padawan to having a Padawan was obvious at some points, but he bore it well.

There was no humor whatsoever as they watched Obi-Wan discover it was Anakin who killed the younglings and joined the Sith.

He eighteen-year-old's eyes flew open in horror, breaking the joint meditation. "Is—Is that—"

His friend's face was calm. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"You're sorry? Seems I'm the one who should be sorry. I just betrayed all of your teachings, massacred a bunch of innocent younglings, and knelt before a Sith Lord! I am swine! (2) How can you even stand to look at me?"

Obi-Wan regarded him for a moment. "You are not that person, Anakin. Darth Vader did all those things, and felt no remorse. You do. That is what separates you from him."

The silent Jedi observed his former Padawan unobtrusively. He had felt the sense of abject failure that radiated from Obi-Wan. But knew that it was not the time to speak of it.

"There is more to come, equally unpleasant as this. Are you prepared?"

"I don't think I can do it, Obi-Wan."

"Breathe in, let your emotions fill you, breathe out, let them go. Breathe in, acknowledge the pain, breathe out, let it go."

Anakin closed his eyes and did as instructed, and when he opened them, he was calm enough to continue.

:new sequence:

**_"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."_**

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and twined it around the man who would always be his young one. **/It was no failing of yours, Obi-Wan./**

**/I'm with Master Qui-Gon on this one./ ** Anakin's mind-voice was grim.

The taller Master spoke only to Obi-Wan. **/Stop repressing your emotions. Let me help you. Please, Padawan./**

**/It—it is good to be called that again./**

:new sequence:

**_"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."_**

Obi-Wan tried desperately to shield his emotions from his former Master, but realized the futility of it. Had he been anyone else, Qui-Gon would have been nearly incapacitated by the wave of misery that washed over him. **/Breathe, Padawan./** He instructed gently. **/The future is always in motion. This does not have to come to pass./**

**/I certainly hope not./** Anakin said in a cynical manner.

:new sequence:

**_"Qui-Gon?" asked Obi-Wan disbelievingly, hardly daring to hope._**

"To commune with him, I will teach you."

The Jedi Master to whom they were referring was pleased to feel his former apprentice's joy at the words. It was a nice change from the sorrow weighing heavily on Obi-Wan.

:new sequence:

The images faded as Darth Vader's red blade swept through Obi-Wan, leaving nothing but an undamaged cloak and a lightsaber. Anakin was even more horrified at the prospect of killing his friend. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, you said when you first met me, you had a vision of your death. Was it—"

"Yes."

"And you continued to be my friend, knowing it was I who killed you?"

"Anakin, you of all people should hear that the future is in motion at least several times a day. I knew that this could be prevented, and Balance brought to the Force another way."

The eighteen-year-old blinked. "Balance? How?"

"I'm not exactly clear on the details, but apparently your son trained under Master Yoda after I died, and four years later confronted the Emperor. When Luke refused to join the Empire, Sidious tortured him and you threw him down a reactor core. The lightning damaged the suit that kept you alive, and you died shortly after. But you joined the Force as Anakin Skywalker, free of the evil that had consumed Darth Vader."

"Oh.".

"It's a lot to absorb, I know. But this changes nothing, Anakin. I've known for nine years, and now you do too."

Anakin's face was troubled, but he nodded. "I think I'll go see my Master now."

Obi-Wan smiled in understanding, rising gracefully to his feet and extending a hand to help his young friend up. In an uncharacteristic show of affection, he hugged the apprentice. "If you need anything, you know where to find me," he said seriously.

The eighteen-year-old managed a slight smile in return, then bowed to both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It was not his characteristic walk that was observed as he left the Room of the Thousand Fountains; he walked slowly, head bowed, hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe.

When he reached the apartment he shared with Yoda, his trembling hand hesitated over the keypad for a moment before he typed the entry code. The greatly respected Master looked up from his meditations, then nodded gravely. "Seen it, have you?"

Anakin dropped to his knees at the little green Jedi's feet and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Master."

He felt a small hand rest on top of his head. "What is there I have to forgive you for?"

The apprentice looked up, started. "Master, you saw what I did: I joined the Sith, I killed everyone, including Obi-Wan! He is my friend, like my brother, he was m y Master, and killed him."

"Actions you describe, committed by Darth Vader they were. Saw what became of you son, you did not. In such great distress Obi-Wan was, that Qui-Gon woke him. Luke's fate, I saw."

"I know, Obi-Wan told me."

"Of how Balance came, yes. Heard that from me, he did. But see it he did not. When first met Obi-Wan, Luke did, twenty years old he was. Eager to hear stories of his father, happy to find someone who had known him. Described you, Obi-Wan did, a good Jedi and a great friend. Then said Anakin had been killed by Darth Vader. True, he spoke. Died, had his friend, replaced he was by Darth Vader."

"Sugarcoat it any way you want, Master. That doesn't change what I did. I should probably leave the Order now so that it doesn't happen."

Looking stern, Yoda motioned him to sit instead of kneel, then hit his shin with the gimer stick. "Listening to me you are not, time to feel sorry for yourself it is not! Always in motion, the future is. Avoided this path can be!"

That got Anakin's attention. "How?"

"Friendship with Darth Sidious, Chancellor Palpatine, harmful it was. Encouraged your counterpart's arrogance he did, fed any tendencies to the Dark. Infatuation with Senator Amidala, never healthy, never truly love, turned to obsession. Turned to the Dark Side to save her life, took Sidious at his word, though treachery is the way of the Sith This caused fall, not flaws in character or predetermination." Yoda shook his head. "The difference between love, infatuation, and obsession, you know. This I have made sure of. Forbidden to Jedi, love is not. Forbidden attachment is, for this reason."

"Oh, I think I understand." Anakin looked vaguely hopeful. "I haven't obsessed over Senator Amidala for the past nine years like I did in Obi-Wan's vision. And I've never even talked to the Chancellor, except on Jedi business."

"Allow it, I did not. Always trying to get trying to get you alone, but thwart his plans, I did. Close, we are, to having evidence we need to arrest him. Unfortunately, expose him on basis of Obi-Wan's visions we cannot."

"I'll never Turn to the Dark Side, Master."

Smiling, Yoda told him, "Faith, I have in you, my Padawan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Well, it's over," Obi-Wan said tiredly, stretching out his legs, stiff from being folded for so long. "And I'm not sorry to see it so."

Qui-Gon looked very solemn. "Obi-Wan, it was not your failing that led Anakin to Turn to the Dark Side."

The younger man raised one eyebrow. "How do you figure that, Master?"

"His choices, young one. Not yours. He chose to Turn in order to save Senator Amidala, chose to believe that Palpatine was telling the truth. The same thing could have happened to any Master, including Yoda, had we not been warned. If blame must be place, put it where it belongs. You were certainly ready for your Trials and Knighting, but I should never have burdened you with the promise to train Anakin."

"If I had not trained him, no one would have. And, no matter how unpleasant the journey, Balance was achieved in the end."

Qui-Gon gripped his shoulders firmly. "You must not blame yourself, Obi-Wan. Someone very wise once told me that you must not focus on what might have been. It will only torment you, my Padawan.

"I am very proud of you, Obi-Wan." He smiled and hugged him. "Now more than ever, but nothing can ever change that."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed. Again, I apologize for the wait. This chapter marks the end of the happy endings. The second epilogue to the sad ending will be up soon, at least I hope so. Thanks to everyone who read and left comments, or just read. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

(1) Just acknowledging a Yoda quote from Star Wars, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back.

(2) While I was typing, my sister kept saying strange things about swine, so I thought I'd stick that in there. It makes me laugh every single time I read it.


	5. The Sad Ending

Disclaimer- If I owned Star Wars, there would be a crapload more mush in the movies. And Qui-Gon would not have died. And Obi-Wan would not have died. And...

A/N- Welcome to the sad ending of A Clouded Mirror. WARNING: Obi-Wan dies. I will tell you that flat out. He dies, which would be why I call it the sad ending. If you do not like it, go back to the happy series, chapter two, three, and four. Originally this ending did not exist, A Clouded Mirror was going to be a one-shot and Obi-Wan was going to live. However, before I was even half way done with the first chapter, I read Jedi Apprentice #2: The Dark Rival, and I could not resist. I will explain at the end. Mush ahead, and enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon watched his Padawan sleep fitfully on the sleepcouch of the starship. A frown was knit on Obi-Wan's face, his braid wrapped around one hand. Despite the rock-solid shields around his mind, the tall Jedi Master picked up easily on the young man's distress.

At last he could stand it no longer. Gently placing his hand on his forehead and finding it covered once more in cold sweat, he sent a jolt of wakefulness into his protégé.

With a gasp Obi-Wan woke and sat bolt upright. Qui-Gon pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back as he sucked in huge gulps of air. "It's alright, Padawan, you're safe."

Eventually Obi-Wan's heart rate settled and his breathing became normal. Qui-Gon began unplaiting his Padawan braid. He smoothed the crinkled stands, then wove them back together. Once he was finished, he sighed, rearranging the braid. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan turned to face him, looking puzzled. "Sorry for what, Master?"

"I shouldn't have sprung my decision to train Anakin on you like that. I know it came as a shock. But I meant it when I said you were ready to face the trials," he smiled, a faraway look on his face. "When I watched you fight Darth Maul on Tatooine, I knew it then. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. But I was not wholly happy to see it, because I knew it meant you would be a Knight soon."

"Thank you, Master. It means a lot to me that you think I'm ready." he looked Qui-Gon full in the face then, appearing suddenly much older than his twenty-five years. "But whether I am or not, you have to train Anakin. It is of utmost importance. He must be trained," A hint of a smile lightened the shadows on his face. "I have to say, though, Master, I would not mind being your apprentice until I died."

Qui-Gon smiled nostalgically and pulled him back into his arms. "Neither would I, my Padawan," he whispered into Obi-Wan's hair. "Neither would I."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Your honor, I am Queen Amidala," Padme suddenly stepped forward.

Obi-Wan stifled a smile. He had known it all along, and was amused to note that his Master had not. There was little that could surprise Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin, unlike the tall Jedi next to him, did not hide his shock. His jaw had dropped and his thoughts were clearly written on his face: 'Padme is the Queen?'

As she spoke to the Gungan leader, all doubts in the minds of any present were dispelled. Only a monarch or a Jedi would have the art of diplomacy learned so well.

After the Gungans had agreed to join forces with the Nubians, Padme excused herself and ran over to the Jedi who were preparing to leave in order to get ready for the battle. "Obi-Wan, could you stay for a second? It won't take long, I promise."

The apprentice raised one eyebrow at his Master, who nodded and led Anakin off.

The young queen regarded him with a piercing stare. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"I suspected it from the beginning, and all of the little innocuous things you did unconsciously confirmed my suspicions."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I admired you," he smiled at her look of shock. "The Trade Federation was after you and we were going into an unknown location controlled by the Hutts, not to mention you are ridiculously young to be a queen, and still you disguised yourself as a handmaiden and came with us. That took courage."

"Oh," she seemed at a slight loss for words. "Um, thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Highness."

"None of that," she smiled broadly at him. "Padme is still fine."

"In which case, Padme," he gave a small smile in return. "I must take my leave."

"Good luck, Obi-Wan," she told him as he departed. "But I wish you would tell me what's wrong," was added quietly once he was out of earshot.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Obi-Wan, do I really have to hide during the battle?"

"What?"

"Master Qui-Gon said I have to find someplace safe and stay there. Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But if you side with me, it will be two against one!"

"He's the Master, and I'm the Padawan. His vote counts more than mine."

Qui-Gon looked amused. "What was it that your friend Cerasi called me?"

"My 'Boss-Master,' " he smiled, but his eyes were sad. "She called me a 'Pada-Jedi.' "

Anakin looked confused. "Who's Cerasi?"

Obi-Wan folded his hands in his lap and studied them. "I met Cerasi when I was thirteen, on the planet Melida/Daan. She and a boy named Nield led the Young, who worked to stop the perpetual war. She was," his throat tightened, and he swallowed, "She was killed by those who wanted the war to continue."

He kept his gaze on his white-knuckled hands clenched in his lap. It was obviously a painful subject. Qui-Gon squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Anakin said quietly.

Having regained his composure, Obi-Wan looked up. "It's alright. She achieved her dream. Melida/Daan has been peaceful ever since. The people did not let her sacrifice go to waste."

"It was a close call," Qui-Gon recalled. "There was almost a war to avenge her, but we managed to convince them Cerasi would want peace after her death. After all, she worked her whole life for it."

"Hers is an amazing legacy," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, a dream-like look on his face. "Knowing she is responsible for the peace of so many people... that is something I wouldn't mind being remembered for."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan stood behind the wall of pulsing red light, watching his Master fight Darth Maul. He knew that soon they would pass in front of him, and that would be the time to strike.

'_Patience, Kenobi,'_ he told himself. _ 'You go through too soon and it won't help Master at all.'_

Finally, they came close to where he was. It was now or never. _'May the Force protect me.'_

Wrapping one hand securely around his Padawan braid, gripping his lightsaber in the other, he activated the weapon. He swung the 'saber in an arc, stepping through the wall of light as he did so. Obi-Wan felt incredible pain, but channeled it through the Force in order to complete the task he had set himself.

Both Qui-Gon and Darth Maul lowered their weapons in shock as the young man came through the laser barrier, activated lightsaber in hand. This proved to be a fatal error on the Sith's part, for when the blue lightsaber came along its intended path, it cleaved him neatly in two.

Obi-Wan and Darth Maul fell in unison, their bodies striking the floor at the same instant. The now deactivated 'saber left Obi-Wan's limp, burned hand and rolled across the floor.

Qui-Gon's own lightsaber clattered to the ground as he ran to his apprentice's side and dropped to his knees. "Obi-Wan?" he asked in a choked voice, gently cradling the young man in his arms.

Slowly, Obi-Wan's pain-filled eyes fluttered open, and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Master," he said softly.

"Why, Padawan?" he felt the pressure of tears behind his eyes and ignored it.

"Because I would rather die now as your Padawan than live thirty more years without you," he took a deep breath, forcing the pain down. "I guess I was right, though," At his Master's confused look he continued, "A long time ago, I once told you that you wouldn't be able to stop me from dying to save you."

Qui-Gon choked and pulled his apprentice into his chest. Irrelevantly, he noticed that Obi-Wan's braid was intact because of the precautionary measures he had taken. "Padawan, you need medical attention."

"It's too late," Obi-Wan wheezed, his strength ebbing.

"I'm going to save you," there was a note of desperation in the tall Master's voice as he unknowingly echoed the words of Luke Skywalker.

"You already have," he gave the expected response. "But I will miss you."

Qui-Gon could feel the living Force within his Padawan begin to fade away, and rested his forehead against that of the dying young man in his arms. "I love you, my Obi-Wan."

Words were beyond Obi-Wan then. But he smiled, and Qui-Gon felt a gentle brush on his consciousness for the last time.

**/I love you too, Master./**

It was then that stoic Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, known for his self-control, bent his head of the fallen body of his apprentice, and sobbed.

The memory of that final caress on his mind would sustain him for years to come, until he joined Obi-Wan in the Force.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Is anyone crying yet? Just kidding. I have a few notes:

1) I know Obi-Wan is right-handed, and the braid is on the right side, so how about we pretend he can hold both at the same time?

2) The whole "Words were beyond him then. But he smiled..." is from Gathering Blue by Lois Lowry.

3) For those who have not read The Dark Rival (spoiler alert), in a mining shaft on the planet Bandomeer, Obi-Wan nearly gave his life to save Qui-Gon. The only reason he did not is Qui-Gon found a way to get them out of there without anyone exploding themselves. Afterword, Qui-Gon maintained that he would not have let Obi-Wan die to save him, while Obi-Wan maintained that he would not have been able to stop him.

4) The part about Cerasi is a partial plot summary of JA#s 5 and 6: Defenders of the Dead and The Uncertain Path. The only reason that is there was so I could put in the foreshadowing at the end of the section.

5) Was everyone crushed by the foreshadowing when Obi-Wan said, "I would not mind being your apprentice until I died"?

6) I do not know much about the lasers in the service corridor, so I had to guess. If Obi-Wan should have been burned to a crisp when he went through it, we can chalk it up to his Jedi endurance.

I hope everyone enjoyed, and if you disliked this one, perhaps you would better like the happy ending. Constructive criticism welcome.


	6. The Sad Epilogue

Disclaimer- I own neither the characters nor the setting. Concept is somewhat mine, though many people have had the same idea.

A/N- Hello, and welcome to the sad epilogue! Takes place three days after the sad ending. As a side note, I found out I have been spelling the name for Yoda's shillelagh incorrectly: I spelled it with two "m"s instead of one. Not much else to say. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through bond/**

(number of footnote)

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Three days later, Qui-Gon stood in the Theed temple where heroes were mourned. The body o his Padawan lay on the bier on peaceful repose, and it was his task to light it. Slowly, he walked over, feeling every day of his fifty-eight years (1). He paused, smoothing the hair back from the serene face, and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead.

**/Good-bye, my Obi-Wan./**

There was no reply. The tall Master had not expected one, but the emptiness knifed at him all the same. He reached up and touched the river stone through his tunic where it was hidden in a pocket next to his heart. It gave him the strength he needed to activate his lightsaber and ignite the wood.

Stepping back, Qui-Gon was glad for the concealing hood of his cloak. Unable to watch without feeling stabbing pain as the flames began to consume the body of his apprentice, he looked around at the others who were present.

Standing a respectful distance away were all twelve members of the Jedi Council. Yoda, for once looking his age, leaned on his gimer stick, his face contemplative. Too late, Qui-Gon realized what the diminutive Master had meant by his remarks before they had left Coruscant. _'He must have known,'_ he thought, but could not find any resentment to drudge up.

Also present with the Council was one of his closest friends, Mace Windu, who nodded gravely at him, understanding his need for solitude at the moment.

A little way away were Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie (2). The Queen of Naboo was not dressed in her robes of office, she merely looked like the fourteen year old girl she was. Her face was calm, but there were traces of her grief in her eyes; during their time together, she and Obi-Wan had become good friends.

The nine year old boy standing next to her, her arm around his shoulders, openly had tears streaming down his face, but Qui-Gon did not spare him a second glance.

Eventually the pyre burned out, and there was naught left but ash. The Council filed out first, each tipping him a nod as they went past. Mace paused to grip his shoulder in support

Padme stopped as well. "He knew from the beginning who I was, but never said anything. He said he admired my bravery," her voice was slightly choked. "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to pry. If only I'd--"

"Nothing you said would have changed his mind, Padme," Qui-Gon told her compassionately, using the title he knew she preferred. "Nothing anyone said would have."

Her eyes were suspiciously bright, but she managed a brave smile. "Thank you," she extended the arm not around Anakin, and he squeezed her hand warmly.

"May the Force be with you, Padme," he told her sincerely. "Good-bye, Anakin," was added coolly.

He almost felt a pang of regret as the small boy looked puzzled and slightly hurt, but knew Padme would explain it as his grief for Obi-Wan. That was how she had explained his constant avoiding of him. Qui-Gon was not sure what would happen to Anakin Skywalker, and did not much care.

As the last person left the temple, he again touched the river stone, and looked skyward, where the remnants of the smoke were dissipating.

**/Good-bye, my Obi-Wan/** he thought again, but this time only felt a deep sense of peace. He almost smiled.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, knowing somewhere inside that he was still asleep. He looked around at the serene landscape, and stopped short. "Obi-Wan?"

The young man smiled and moved toward him, extending his hands. The lofty Master closed the distance between them and pulled his Padawan into his arms, feeling a lump in his throat. "Obi-Wan, I-- I have missed you," he felt strongly that it was a huge understatement.

"I missed you too, Master," came the muffled voice from where his apprentice's head was tucked under his chin.

He held Obi-Wan at arm's length and studied his face, tears filling his eyes as he saw the absence of the terrible burns his Padawan had ultimately died from. A gentle smile touched his young face, and he reached out and wiped away his Master's tears.

"How?" the older Jedi finally managed.

Obi-Wan sighed, flopping himself gracefully into a chair that had not been behind him a second before. "Go ahead and sit, Master," he indicated another chair that had seemingly appeared out of no where.

Puzzled, he complied, trusting his protégé would explain.

"The Force has willed that I be here now," he started. "Since this is your mind, we can manipulate the surroundings."

He paused, unsure of where to go next. One of Yoda's familiar platitudes rose in his mind: "A good place to start, the beginning is."

"On the way back to Naboo, I had a vision," he started, looking up uncertainly.

"Yoda saw it too."

Some of the lines in the twenty-five year old's forehead smoothed out. "So you know about Palpatine."

"And Anakin," Obi-Wan was concerned by the inflection in his Master's voice: while there was no anger, there was no other emotion either.

"So that's why," it dawned on him suddenly. "It makes sense now."

Qui-Gon's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What?"

"I'm here to tell you to stop avoiding Anakin, but I couldn't figure out why. Listen, Master," he leaned forward, hands clasped and blue-green eyes earnest. "he's a nine year old child. He idolized me, saw me as everything he wanted to become, and then I died. Now he's sad, he doesn't know what's going to happen to him, and his protector wants nothing to do with him."

"You saw what he became, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon stood, angry just thinking about it.

The younger Jedi remained sitting, and calm. "That child is not the Sith who killed me."

"Not yet," Qui-Gon snored, sitting back down. "Give him the chance, though..."

This time it was Obi-Wan who stood in shock. "Master, are you listening to yourself? This is an innocent child we are talking about!" his eyes darkened to gray in the intensity of his feelings. "Anakin does not have to be subject to the horrors I saw, Master. Don't think for a second he didn't suffer as much as the rest of us. He was Consumed by the Dark Side for love of his wife, then ended up killing her because he tried to stop his vision of her death from happening. I can imagine how he felt, because that could have happened to me. He felt how I would had you died because I tried to save you."

That gave Qui-Gon pause, and he studied Obi-Wan intently. The younger man's eyes flashed, every line of his body tense, hands balled into fists. He clearly felt strongly about this. "Obi-Wan, what did you see?"

Abruptly his Padawan's anger left him. He lowered himself back into his chair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, index and middle fingers against his temples. "I failed, Master," he said quietly, defeat in his voice. "I failed Anakin. He felt he had to Turn to the Dark Side for answers, and I was too blind to see it. Then, when it was my task to kill him, I couldn't do it. He was my brother; I loved him. I could not kill him, nor could I save him. So I left him there, burning alive, because I could not bear to watch."

Qui-Gon got out of his chair and knelt in front of Obi-Wan, gripping his shoulder firmly. "Is that why you did this? To prevent what you saw from happening?"

A weary smile appeared on the twenty-five year old's shadowed face. "I planned -this- before I saw any of what I just told you, Master. -This- was to save your life. And when I succeeded I proved that my visions do not dictate the future."

"I know what you're asking me, but," the taller Jedi swallowed painfully. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Please, Master," his apprentice gripped his hands. "We have been given a chance to stop a dark future from occurring. A chance for Anakin to restore Balance without bringing Darkness first. I don't want to throw it away."

Qui-Gon was torturously aware that, had to future panned out as Obi-Wan had seen it, he would have with his dying breath asked his apprentice to do the very same thing his apprentice was asking him to do now. "I'll-- I'll try."

A faint smile touched his Padawan's face, and he said, "If I was Master Yoda, I would say, _'Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try,'_ " the smile widened. "Good thing I'm not Master Yoda."

The Master laughed in relief, clapping his protégé on the back. He started in shock, however, as a jolt shuddered through his metaphysical body.

"Our time is nearly over," Obi-Wan observed, standing.

Qui-Gon followed suit, and pulled his Padawan into his arms. The younger man hugged him back tightly. "We will see each other again, Obi-Wan, I promise," he whispered into his hair.

"I will wait for you, Master," his voice was muffled by Qui-Gon's tunic.

"Will you have changed?"

His apprentice lifted his face to smile at him. "When you join the Force, your appearance is forever suspended in the moment in your life when you were happiest," he raised one hand and touched the river stone through his Master's tunic. "Is this...?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon pressed his own hand over Obi-Wan's.

"I could not think of a better place for it to be."

Feeling pressure behind his eyes, Qui-Gon cupped his Padawan's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. "Good-bye, my Obi-Wan."

Blinking his suspiciously bright eyes which had turned blue, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his mentor. "I love you, Master."

"And I love you, my Padawan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Obi-Wan felt strongly that Anakin should be trained," Qui-Gon told Mace and Yoda. "But I don't know if I am the right person to do so."

"Agree with him I do, less danger I sense now," he paused. "Train young Skywalker, I will." (3)

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Anakin?" he walked into the room to which Yoda had directed him.

"Master Qui-Gon?" the nine year old looked surprised, but a smile quickly spread over his face.

"I came to tell you that you will be trained as a Jedi," he smiled at the look of sheer delight on the small boy's face, and regretted having to say the next part. "Master Yoda has decided to take you as his Padawan Learner."

"But-- I thought--" as Qui-Gon knew it would, the delight quickly turned to confusion.

"Anakin," he sat so their eyes were level. "I know I told the Council would train you, but now Obi-Wan's gone and--"

"You hurt inside," he nodded gravely. "Padme tried to help me understand, she said you felt like my mom would if I died."

"Padme is wise beyond her years," he smiled faintly. "Anakin, I do regret not being able to train you, but I'm afraid I might do a substandard job. Master Yoda knows much more about the Force than I do."

"I understand," Anakin's voice was quiet.

"I will visit you when I'm in the Temple."

A spark of hope lit his child-like face. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Reaching out to ruffle Anakin's hair, Qui-Gon heard a voice which made him smile. **/Thank you, Master./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Just in case anyone is unclear on the dream thing, the Force willed that Obi-Wan manifest in Qui-Gon's dream. It really was him, not a hallucination.

I apologize if Qui-Gon seemed out of character in his treatment of Anakin after he found out about Obi-Wan's vision. My thinking on the matter was that because Obi-Wan just died, Qui-Gon would be very touchy on the subject. So, when he found out that Darth Vader, who killed him in the vision, was once Anakin Skywlker, he wanted nothing to do with him. Rational? No, but he was grieving for his son. There is often no rationality in that.

A few notes as follows:

(1) - In The Phantom Menace by Terry Brooks, it states that Qui-Gon is "nearing sixty." I figured his age to add irony to Star Wars, not that it needs any more. Obi-Wan is twenty-five in The Phantom Menace. Ten years pass, and he is thirty-five in The Attack of the Clones. Three more years pass, and he is thirty-eight in The Revenge of the Sith. My copy of A New Hope says Luke is twenty, but I have also heard nineteen. As George Lucas himself wrote the version I own, I stuck with twenty, making Obi-Wan fifty-eight when he dies. Therefore, I conclude that Qui-Gon is fifty-eight when he dies in The Phantom Menace. Irony.

(2) - In The Phantom Menace (the book), Padme introduces herself to Anakin as Padme Naberrie. Then, in the cast list for The Revenge of the Sith on the Internet Movie Database, Natalie Portman was listed as playing Padme Naberrie-Skywalker/Senator Amidala, and all of her family members had the surname Naberrie. Many places I have also heard her called Padme Amidala. I dealt with this by deciding that, for the purposes of my stories, her name is Padme Naberrie, and Amidala is her chosen name in the world of politics.

(3) - When Yoda protested Anakin's training, it was because he saw that Anakin's future was clouded. With his great potential, he could be an asset to either the Dark or the Light, as we saw. After witnessing Obi-Wan's vision of Anakin's Fall to the Dark Side, Yoda knew what precautions must be taken to avoid that path. After taking them, there was a much smaller chance of him Falling, and a greater chance of Balance being brought without turmoil first.

There will be another epilogue, in which eighteen year old dedicated Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker learns of the path he might have walked. I hope everyone liked this epilogue. Constructive criticism welcome.


	7. The Second Sad Epilogue

Disclaimer- If I owned Star Wars, mush would run rampant, not bad dialogue.

A/N- :tear: Here it is, the final chapter in A Clouded Mirror. I apologize for the wait. Thanks to Belladonna-LaMorte, who suggested I reduce confusion by grouping the respective endings and their epilogues together. When this chapter goes up, I will put the happy ending (and epilogues) first, followed by the sad. For those who have read the second epilogue to the happy ending, you will find that much of this is the same. And for those who have read You're Not Alone, I stole a concept from that too. I could be accused of plagiarizing myself! Without further ado, this takes place nine years after the first sad epilogue.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"speech"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through Force/**

"_**speech in visions"**_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A Clouded Mirror

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Yoda opened his eyes and looked at his Padawan, who was finishing their evening meditations. Obi-Wan had told him through the Force what Anakin would see that night, and he knew it was for the best.

"Good night, Master," the eighteen-year-old said, wondering at the odd expression on the small Jedi's face.

"Restful sleep, Padawan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

'_This has to be the strangest dream I've ever had. I normally don't even know I'm asleep!' _Anakin looked around at the peaceful landscape_. 'Obi-Wan? Now I know I'm dreaming.'_

The young man whom he had started to view as an older brother had not changed at all in appearance. "Hello, Anakin. You've certainly grown since I last saw you."

"Obi-Wan, I don't understand."

"The Force has sent me to your dream to show you what might have been. Nine years ago on Tatooine, when I first met you, I had a vision of my death at the hand of a Sith called Darth Vader, who had once been my Padawan. Later that same day, I began seeing my Master's death at the hand of Darth Maul. "Master Yoda was the only person who knew of my plan to save him. I never expected to live."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise at his friend's matter-of-fact statement. "You knew you were going to die?"

"I would rather die than let my Master be killed, so it did not distress me."

"On the way to Naboo, I saw what would occur between Qui-Gon's death and mine. It showed me your fate, which is closely intertwined with mine. While there is only an infinitesimal possibility of these events coming to pass, the Force wants you to know all the same.

"I must warn you, the future as I saw it was not a pleasant place. It will be very painful for you to watch."

"If the Force wants me to see it, I am willing."

To the apprentice's surprise, Obi-Wan smiled. "Right there is part of the reason I found this unnecessary, at least at this time. In the reality I saw, you were far too busy flirting with Senator Amidala to listen to me."

"Padme?" Anakin blinked. "I haven't really thought about her in years. She was very kind to me, though."

"You'll find that her fate is another which is closely interconnected with yours. Are you ready?"

Looking determined, he nodded. Obi-Wan led him too a pool of still water, reached down, and swirled his hand in it. The pictures began as the ripples disappeared.

"_**What's going to happen to me now?" nine-year-old Anakin asked Obi-Wan.**_

"What!" the Anakin observing was indignant. "Yeah, Obi-Wan, sorry your Master just died and all, but I'm more concerned with myself."

"Anakin, you were nine."

"Still…"

:new sequence:

"_**And you will follow my lead" Obi-Wan told his arrogant nineteen-year-old apprentice.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"Because Obi-Wan's the Master and he said so." Anakin was plainly disgusted with his behavior. "And quit making eyes at Padme, you're a Jedi for Force sake."

:new sequence:

"_**You heard Master Windu!" Anakin said to Padme when she suggested going to rescue Obi-Wan.**_

"Oh, so now we play the obedient Padawan. Convenient. When pride is at stake, no way. But your Master's in trouble? That's a great time to follow orders."

:new sequence:

"_**You go in slowly…"**_

"_**I'm taking him now!"**_

"_**No, Anakin!"**_

"What? Honestly, don't I know anything?"

:new sequence:

"I still say I deserved to lose my arm for that one. Maybe if I had actually listened for a change, we might have been able to stop the war before it began. Obi-Wan, tell me the truth, I can handle it. What's going on between me and Padme?"

"You're secretly married, have been for years."

"Terrific. Nice to know I've managed to shatter the Code into more pieces than there are grains of sand on Tatooine."

:new sequence:

At first it was amusing to watch Anakin's reactions. There was nothing overtly horrible, and the Padawan's resolve to avoid that path was strengthened. However, there was no humor whatsoever as they watched Obi-Wan discover it was Anakin who killed the younglings and joined the Sith.

The eighteen-year-old looked up in horror, causing the images to still. "Is—Is that—"

His friend's face was calm. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"You're sorry? Seems I'm the one who should be sorry. I just betrayed all of your teachings, massacred a bunch of innocent younglings, and knelt before a Sith Lord! I am swine! (1) How can you even stand to look at me?"

Obi-Wan regarded him for a moment. "You are not that person, Anakin. Darth Vader did all those things, and felt no remorse. You do. That is what separates you from him."

"There is more to come, equally unpleasant as this. Are you prepared?"

"I don't think I can do it, Obi-Wan."

"Breathe in, let your emotions fill you, breathe out, let them go. Breathe in, acknowledge the pain, breathe out, let it go."

Anakin closed his eyes and did as instructed, and when he opened them, he was calm enough to continue.

:new sequence:

"_**I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."**_

"It wasn't your failure, Obi-Wan, it was mine." There was pain and self-loathing in the younger man's voice.

"Anakin."

"Let's just keep going."

:new sequence:

"_**You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."**_

Unnoticed, a tear dropped down Anakin's face. ""How could I do that? To the Jedi, to Padme, to you, Obi-Wan! I owed you everything, and repaid you by betraying your teachings and trying to kill you."

"Anakin, you must listen to me. That was Darth Vader; it was not you. You must believe this, or the Sith have already won a battle against the Light. There is… one more thing you need to see."

:new sequence:

The sequence was short, lasting only a few minutes, and the images faded as Darth Vader's red blade swept through Obi-Wan, leaving nothing but an undamaged cloak and a lightsaber. Anakin was even more horrified at the prospect of killing his friend. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Wait, you said when you first met me, you had a vision of your death. Was it—"

"Yes."

"And you continued to be my friend, knowing it was I who killed you?"

"Anakin, you of all people should hear that the future is in motion at least several times a day. I knew that this could be prevented, and Balance brought to the Force another way."

The eighteen-year-old blinked. "Balance? How?"

"I'm not exactly clear on the details, but apparently your son trained under Master Yoda after I died, and four years later confronted the Emperor. When Luke refused to join the Empire, Sidious tortured him and you threw him down a reactor core. The lightning damaged the suit that kept you alive, and you died shortly after. But you joined the Force as Anakin Skywalker, free of the evil that had consumed Darth Vader."

"Oh.".

"It's a lot to absorb, I know. But this changes nothing, Anakin. I've known for nine years, and now you do too.

"You will be waking up soon. Remember what you have seen, for you are the Chosen One, and you will bring Balance to the Force. I have faith in you, my young friend." Smiling warmly, he squeezed Anakin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'll never forget you, or what you have done for me."

The twenty-five-year-old paused and said, "Do me a favor, would you? Keep my Master out of trouble, and tell him I love him."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

When Anakin woke up, the light was just breaking on Coruscant. Sending out a small tendril of the Force, he found Yoda meditating, as he always did in the morning. Walking out into the living area, Anakin dropped to his knees at the little green Jedi's feet and bowed his head. "Forgive me, Master."

He felt a small hand rest on top of his head. "What is there I have to forgive you for?"

The apprentice looked up, started. "Master, you saw what I did: I joined the Sith, I killed everyone, including Obi-Wan! He is a hero, he was my Master, and I killed him."

"Actions you describe, committed by Darth Vader they were. Saw what became of your son, you did not. In such great distress Obi-Wan was, that Qui-Gon woke him. Luke's fate, I saw."

"I know, Obi-Wan told me."

"Of how Balance came, yes. Heard that from me, he did, through Force communion. But see it he did not. When first met Obi-Wan, Luke did, twenty years old he was. Eager to hear stories of his father, happy to find someone who had known him. Described you, Obi-Wan did, a good Jedi and a great friend. Then said Anakin had been killed by Darth Vader. True, he spoke. Died, had his friend, replaced he was by Darth Vader."

"Sugarcoat it any way you want, Master. That doesn't change what I did. I should probably leave the Order now so that it doesn't happen."

Looking stern, Yoda motioned him to sit instead of kneel, then hit his shin with the gimer stick. "Listening to me you are not, time to feel sorry for yourself it is not! Always in motion, the future is. Avoided this path can be!"

That got Anakin's attention. "How?"

"Friendship with Darth Sidious, Chancellor Palpatine, harmful it was. Encouraged your counterpart's arrogance he did, fed any tendencies to the Dark. Infatuation with Senator Amidala, never healthy, never truly love, turned to obsession. Turned to the Dark Side to save her life, took Sidious at his word, though treachery is the way of the Sith This caused fall, not flaws in character or predetermination." Yoda shook his head. "The difference between love, infatuation, and obsession, you know. This I have made sure of. Forbidden to Jedi, love is not. Forbidden attachment is, for this reason."

"Oh, I think I understand." Anakin looked vaguely hopeful. "I haven't obsessed over Senator Amidala for the past nine years like I did in Obi-Wan's vision. And I've never even talked to the Chancellor, except on Jedi business."

"Allow it, I did not. Always trying to get trying to get you alone, but thwart his plans, I did. Close, we are, to having evidence we need to arrest him. Unfortunately, expose him on basis of Obi-Wan's visions we cannot."

"I'll never Turn to the Dark Side, Master."

Smiling, Yoda told him, "Faith, I have in you, my Padawan."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

When Qui-Gon Jinn answered the chime at his door around the tenth hour in the morning, the last thing he expected was to see Anakin Skywalker standing there with red-rimmed eyes. "Come in, Anakin. What's wrong?"

Sitting and sighing heavily, the eighteen-year-old studied his clenched hands as he spoke. "Last night, Obi-Wan came to my dream and showed me what happened in his visions. And… I came to apologize."

"Apologize? For what? The future is always in motion, you are not bound to that fate."

"I have spoken to my Master about that, and I do understand. I wanted to apologize for the actions of my counterpart. You went through and risked a lot to bring me here and to make me a Jedi. In that reality, I threw it all away for something that should not have been present in my life in the first place.

"And, because I know he would never accept it, I especially want to apologize for what my counterpart did to Obi-Wan."

"You are not responsible for his actions, Anakin. Nine years ago, I thought the way you do now, and Obi-Wan came to my dream in order to make me see sense. Your feelings of guilt truly separate you from that reality, and you are a far better Jedi than your counterpart ever was. But I will accept your apology, because I think I understand what it means to you."

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." Flushing slightly, he hesitated. "Obi-Wan is very convinced that I will bring Balance…"

"As am I. May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"May the Force be with you." He bowed and turned to leave, before remembering something important. "Master Qui-Gon, I have a message to pass on. Obi-Wan says to stay out of trouble, and he loves you."

Though his eyes became suspiciously brighter, Qui-Gon's voice did not waver at all. "Thank you, Anakin."

**/Thank you, Anakin./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Thanks to everyone who read and left comments, or just read. (I just love the hit counter!) The bold and italics are really exciting; I love our new computer. This is the end of A Clouded Mirror, I hope everyone enjoyed. The sentence with the one next to it is just an inside joke from my sister when I was typing. Also, the last person thanking Anakin through the Force is Obi-Wan. Just thought I would clarify that. As always, constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
